


Don't Hurt A Reaper's Love

by Lavender_Inkwell



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Glamour Springs (The Adventure Zone), I'm just saying it happened, Kravitz gets to reap Sazed, Listen I don't actually ship Taako with Sazed, Post-Glamour Springs (The Adventure Zone), Sazed dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Inkwell/pseuds/Lavender_Inkwell
Summary: Kravtiz pulls some strings to make sure that he gets to reap Sazed when the time comes.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sazed/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Don't Hurt A Reaper's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not my usual style so I hope you guys like it!!

Working for the Raven Queen for as long as he had Kravitz knew a thing or two about death. Some deaths are welcome, others are challenged. Some gladly walk with Kravitz to the astral plane, others try to hide. Some deaths are expected due to sickness, or reckless lifestyle; while others are unexpected, sneaking up on the young, the healthy, or the sleeping. 

Sazed hadn’t slept in weeks. The story of the birds that the world had learned just two months ago echoed in his brain. Taako was now one of the saviors of the entire planar system. The bitter memories rattled around the tiefling’s brain again. When he had first met the elf there had been so much ice in his words, his posture, even in the colors he wore for the shows. Sazed had warmed him up, and soon they were more than just a driver. Soon they were a bodyguard, a sous chef, merch handler, main salesperson, even lover. That was a long time ago now.

Waking up with a start Sazed reached for their wand to find that it wasn’t under their pillow. Worse, there was a creepy skeleton with a scythe at the end of their bed. Kravitz crackled with black and red electricity, saying nothing as his appearance sunk in. When he opened his mouth he wasn’t using his cockney accent -- the one he usually used for work. No, when Kravtiz spoke it was his true voice. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Sazed.”  
Panicked, the tiefling nodded. “You’re that reaper…”  
“Put some clothes on, let’s go for a walk.” Kravitz responded, the edge in his tone obvious. 

Sazed looked down as if remembering suddenly that they slept in their shorts and nothing else. An outfit appeared on the end of the bed. A green long sleeve shirt, brown pants plus two more layers that made them sweat a little: a white shirt with purple letters that read “Sizzle It Up W/ Taako”, and an apron. “No, I burned that after….” 

“After what? Murdering 40 innocent people and blaming it on the man you claimed to love?” The reaper’s voice was colder than death itself. “The man you left behind the moment you weren’t getting what you wanted anymore? I think it’s a fitting outfit for tonight. Let’s go.” Sazed felt a flash of rage that turned to fear when more lightning crackled around the imposing skeleton. So they hurried out of bed and put on an outfit that shouldn’t exist anymore. The pocket of the apron felt weighted and somehow they knew that the arsenic bottle would be in it if they checked. It felt heavier than it had that fateful day. Once they were dressed a rift was carved into the darkness surrounding the bed. The walk was dark and cold but somehow the most important question wasn’t asked until the literal other side. “Wait.. Where are we walking? It’s so damn cold. Am I dying?” 

Kravitz laughed, loud and bitter. Closing the rift with such a final noise he added “you’re dead.” Skin slid onto the bones revealing quite a handsome face to a tiefling who didn’t really deserve to see it. Sazed’s red skin paled. “Oh gods… I’ve seen your face before...You’re that reaper, the one who’s dating a savior; one of the birds.” Suddenly things clicked as they walked over to Sazed’s final resting place: his own personal punishment. “You’re dating Taako.” Kravitz didn’t answer, he just smiled and headed home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kravtiz used to say that his job was necessary, but that he didn’t enjoy it at all. If pressed he would say it was a lonely job, sometimes tough, and oftentimes sad. Yet as he arrived home with the breaking of dawn he thought that sometimes a job such as this had its perks. Slipping into bed his boyfriend stirred, curling towards him in his sleep. The reaper placed a soft kiss on Taako's temple. Once the household woke up, he would share the story of the night shift to the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of my favorite Kravitz cosplayers on tiktok. Comments would be super appreicated here because I was trying something new with this, and I'd love to know what you think. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
